Compromising in Love...
by Hakkiri
Summary: After a lot of bickering between Ranma and Akane, Kasumi suddenly protests to stop. Kasumi says: "If you two can't treat each other like fiancees, at least treat each other like siblings!" Can Ranma treat Akane like his sister and vice versa? R+R!!!
1. Kasumi's Protest...

Comprising in Love 

****

Chapter: 1 – Kasumi's Protest… By: Akane-chan2 

**A.N. – Hey!  This is my 4th fanfic I'm working on.  This time, I'm writing this Ranma ½ fanfic at a new perspective.  Don't get what I'm saying?  Read on and you'll find out…**

**Disclaimers – Every character is copyrighted of their wonderfully and talented respective owners, so you shall roast in hell if you sue…@.@**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

            "Minna-san!  Breakfast!" Kasumi Tendo, the oldest Tendo sister, called out.  Only Kasumi, Akane, Ranma, and Nabiki were at home right now.  Genma and Soun went to a training trip so that they could find out how to beat the old lech to the ground again.  Not that they would likely succeed anyway.

            "Breakfast!  Alright!" Ranma Saotome cheered and he ran down the stairs hastily accidentally knocking Akane Tendo, the youngest Tendo sister, down.  We see Akane at the bottom of the stairs in a heap with both hands that have the thumb, index finger, and pinky sticking out.  She had a sweatdrop and an irritation mark on her head.  She was peeved to say the least.

            Ranma sat down at the short and small table and ate up like there was no time left for the universe.  Nabiki Tendo, the elder Tendo sister, sat down on the opposite side of the table and stared at Ranma with half-lidded eyes.

            "You know, you should learn how to eat your food without inhaling it," Nabiki murmured.

            "Nani yo?" Ranma asked with his mouth full.  Nabiki could see the food inside his mouth.  Her left eye twitched making "doki doki" noises.

            "Er….never mind, Ranma-kun…"

            Kasumi looked at Ranma.

            "Nabiki-chan's right, Ranma-kun.  You should learn some manners when you have the time, nee?" 

            Ranma quirked an eyebrow at her and continued on eating.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**          Akane, who was still in a heap, slowly had a blue aura forming around her body as her body twitched with unspeakable rage.  She got up on one knee and rested her hand on the other knee that was up.  Her face was down so her hair hid her eyes.**

            "Raaaaaaannnnmmmaaaaa…" she quietly growled.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**          "Mmm…mmf…good…mmmm…" Ranma said in between bites.  He was unaware of Akane coming up and had now stopped right behind him.  She still had the blue aura around her body and her expression promising pure murder.**

            Nabiki, being very nervous right now, was stuttering,

            "Ummm…Ranma-kun…ano…um..behind you…"

            "Hmmm?" questioned Ranma and he turned around….eh heh, big mistake!

            "RANMA!!!  YOU…JEEERRRKK!!!!" Akane hollered and landed a punch cleanly on his right cheek.  Ranma, stunned by the blow, got knocked down to the floor.  A red mark was left on his cheek as his eyes twitched.  Akane was still glaring at Ranma and "humphed".  Ranma finally recovered from the blow, but still had a red mark on his right cheek, yelled,

            "Why'cha ya do THAT for, JERK?!"

            "Who are YOU calling a jerk, bakayarou!"

            Ranma clenched his teeth and growled,

            "Why, I did, of course!  What are you…stupid?!"

            That was the clincher.

            "Why you…", she said and she took out her trademark mallet and attempted to bash Ranma with it.  Ranma dodged and countered.  Akane tried to swing it at Ranma's temple, but he simply ducked,  "Who are you calling stupid, huh Ranma?!"

            Nabiki, who was looking unsurprised of this usual fight, suddenly was when she turned and looked at her oldest sister.

            "Ugh!  Stop it, damn it!"

            "Why don't you?  Look what you've done to my face, hentai!"  

            That's when Ranma noticed there was a big bruise across Akane's cheek.

            "Er…I…did that?" Ranma asked to himself…until his head was connected to the flat part of Akane's mallet.

            "Oww!!!  Hey!  …QUIT IT!!!"

            Akane was taken aback by his loud protest and blinked for a moment.  Then her senses AND not to mention raging anger came back to her.

            "Don't yell at me like that!"

            And their bickering continued all the while Nabiki was staring a Kasumi.  Nabiki's hands suddenly felt clammy as she saw what she was seeing…and yet not believing a single part of it.  Kasumi was clenching her fists on her lap and they were slightly quivering that nobody would notice if they didn't really pay attention.  Her head was down and her eyes were covered by her bangs.

            "NO!  YOU shut up!"   Akane hollered.

            "Why you little..." Ranma started.

            "Uh, guys…" Nabiki started futilely.

            Nabiki looked back at Kasumi again and sweatdropped.

            "You take that back, dummy!" Ranma said irately.

            "Then you take back knocking me down to the floor, baka!" Akane countered.

            "Ahem, ahem…" Nabiki tried.

            "Why should I?  You KNOW I was coming down the stairs!"

            "IDIOT!!  Kisama…I wish I was never engaged to you in the first place!"

            "Humph, well that goes double for me!"

            Then it happened.

            "YA MATTE YO!!!!!" Kasumi cried out.

            Ranma and Akane stopped dead in their tracks and gawked at Kasumi.

            Nabiki gave a rushed "Ja" and hastily headed off to school.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

A.N. – Well, that was totally unexpected was it?  You'll see the reason of Kasumi's unusual outburst on the next chapter.  Ja matta!


	2. Gomen Nasai...

Compromising in Love… 

****

Chapter: 2-Gomen nasai… By: Akane-chan2 

**A.N.- This is my second chapter to "Compromising in Love..".  I don't know about you guys, but I think Japanese is normal in anime fics, right?  But to neophytes, I'll try to keep the Japanese tone more down.**

**Disclaimers: ::looks around the room::  well….since I'm the author here, you know what I'm about to write, right? Riiight!**

**~*~*~*~*~***

            "Ka—Kasumi-oneechan…" Akane stuttered.

            "Ano…na—nani te'n dai yo, Kasumi-san…?" Ranma nervously questioned.

            Kasumi just looked at them with a very slight frown on her face and she wasn't smiling.  Both Ranma and Akane thought that that wasn't a very good sign.

            _This was the same expression she used on me when she made me promise not to ever hit anybody ever again in anger… _Akane noted in awe.

            "Akane…." Kasumi started, interrupting Akane's thoughts.

            Ranma blinked.  She didn't use "-chan" at the end.  She never just said "Akane".  

            _I think we really done it this time… _Ranma thought sullenly.

            "Come over here, Akane…" Kasumi said.

            Akane started and nervously went to Kasumi's side of the table as she slowly sat down in front of her.  Kasumi's eyes were closed and it was as if she was trying to make a decision.  The clock was ticking, making the only noise in the unusual silence.  Akane didn't even see it coming as Kasumi's hand convulsed and slapped her across the face.  The sound of the slap seemed to echo through the whole house.  Akane let out a little yelp as she was hurled to the left and sprawled on the floor touching her cheek.  Her eyes were dilated in shock as it shimmered slightly.  She just stayed in that position not moving.  Ranma on the other hand was aghast beyond belief.  He clenched his pants with fists as he was sitting Indian style on the floor on the other side of the table, at a loss at what to do.  He twitched with shock, as he couldn't believe what had just happened.

            Kasumi snapped her eyes open in her own shock.  

            _Oh my…I-I shouldn't have done that, _she thought in regret as she looked down at her baby sister.  Kasumi half-closed her eyes in guilt as she raised Akane's sprawled body up and hugged her.

            "Gomen ne, Akane-chan…" she whispered her eyes closed as her eyebrows were slightly arched up.  Yet there was still a slight frown to it.

            Akane eyes grew even more wide as her hand was still on her cheek.  She could feel her oldest sister's heartbeat next to her head and she finally relaxed.  Kasumi let go of Akane and looked at her in the eyes.

            "Wait here," Kasumi said.

            As she left the room, Ranma and Akane just stared off at space not saying anything.  They didn't dare do anything.  Ranma decided to talk for he couldn't stand what was going on right now.

            "Akane, I…" Ranma started.

            "No…it-it's alright, Ranma…" Akane mumbled not facing him.

            "No Akane…it's not," Ranma stated firmly.

            Akane was silent for a long time without turning back.  After a few moments, she turned back to Ranma, facing him.

            "Actually Ranma…it _is _alright.  Kasumi-oneechan should have done that a long time ago," Akane replied to him, her face stoic and her voice unemotional.

            "De—demo..." Ranma started.

            Kasumi walked back in again carrying a safety kit.  She straightened out her blouse and sat in front of Akane.

            "Akane-chan…look up," said Kasumi. 

            Akane did as she was told and looked up.  Kasumi opened the box and took out an ointment.  She twisted the top off and squeezed a little bit of the clear substance out.  She began lathering it on Akane's stinging cheek.  Akane just looked down silently, while Kasumi was tending to her.  

            "Ranma-kun," Kasumi said suddenly while she still caressed her imouto-chan's cheek with the medicine.

            Ranma jumped and sweatdropped.

            "H-hai…?" he replied nervously.

            "Tell me…" she began.

            Ranma just blinked waiting for her to finished her sentence.

"Tell me, Ranma-kun…why do you hate Akane-chan so much as a fiancée?" she asked not looking at him as she finished taking care of Akane.  She was closing the top on the ointment.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A.N. – I'm gonna end it right here!  I NEED MORE REVIEWS!!  REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY!!  I'm not getting enough so that's why I'm so slow with this chapter! ;;;  I'm not gonna make another one unless somebody starts reviewin'!!!  Anyways^^…didja like this chapter?  I had to work up so much nerve to make Kasumi slightly OOC like this.  Oh well…hope you enjoyed!


	3. The Decision Made By Ranma...

Compromising in Love… 

****

Chapter: 3-The Decision Made by Kasumi… By: Chibi Akane-chan2 

**A.N.-Here is what we're all waiting for…the third chapter to this… "fanfic".  Now minna-san…I made Kasumi make Ranma and Akane act like siblings together so although it's technical, it may sound like incest to you.  So when they're acting like brothers and sisters on the outside their thoughts would probably be portrayed as lovers.  Just a fair warning to you ppl.  **

**Disclaimers: ::steps on the plagerism cockroach, looks at audience and waves hand dismissively giving out the Nabiki-like look::  You know what I mean, people….**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Ranma went silent as he hung his head slightly, his eyes away from a visible view.

            "Well, Ranma-kun?" Kasumi asked again.

            Ranma didn't move but his hands were anything but static.  They were shaking very much and Kasumi stared down at them.

            "……"

            Hearing her silent reply, Ranma shot his head up and seemed to mumble something.  After that, he slowly stood up and said,

            "I'm so sorry, Kasumi….and Akane…I'm so sorry too….very sorry, but…"  

            As soon as he trailed off, he went over to Akane and slapped her on the left cheek making her hurl to the right this time.  Akane didn't even make a move to touch her cheek.  She just stayed there her hair falling to her face covering her expression.

            Kasumi gasped and covered her mouth with her hand.  Ranma stepped over the table to Akane and raised her cheek up to his face level.  Both of their expressions were unreadable as they looked at each other.  Suddenly, Ranma and Akane both cracked up a grin. 

            "Now we're even, kawaiikunee!" Ranma cajoled as he used his other hand to point at his still red cheek.

            "Heh…well at least now I know I can get proper training without worrying that you don't have the guts to hit a girl, baka!" Akane laughed.

            Kasumi sweatdropped and did her usual,

            "Oh my…I guess you both made up…" Kasumi said cheerily.

            When they heard that, both of them stopped in their tracks.

            "Hey, Kasumi-san…whaddya mean, "made up"?"

            "Yeah…there is really nothing to make up for, Kasumi-oneechan!"

            Kasumi blinked and touched her cheek with her hand,

"Oh?  So you both really don't love each other like fiancées should?"

"Of course not!" they both blurted out.

"Well, in that case…" Kasumi replied.

Both Ranma and Akane looked at Kasumi in question as she walked over to both of them.  She placed both hands and each of their shoulders.

"Why don't you two love each others as siblings then?" Kasumi smiled.

Both of them facefaulted.

Ranma was the first to shoot back up from the painful connection to the ground and said,

"Are you crazy?!"

"How is it crazy?"

"Well…Akane can't be my SISTER…that'd be…be…WRONG!"

"It doesn't seem to sound wrong to me at all, Ranma-kun.  I've been noticing that you two are acting like anything but lovers.  It's more of a brotherly or sisterly love you both share…unless of course you both really do love each other as couples,"

Now this time it was Akane that shot up from her position, accidentally knocking Ranma to the ground.  But she paid no mind to it.

"Of COURSE we don't love each other like that!!  Right, Ranma?!  …Ranma…?  Where did you go?" Akane asked puzzled as she turned her head to different directions.

"I'm down her (here), shtupid (stupid)," came out a muffled voice from the floor.

"Huh?" asked Akane as she looked down, "uh…Ranma?  Why are you on the floor?"

Ranma sweatdropped and staggered up.

"ANYWAY!  Never mind that!  The main point is, is that I don't love Akane as a lover!" he said frantically.

"Hai hai!  I'd rather be Ranma's sister than THAT!"

Kasumi looked at Akane's way,

"By the way, how come you didn't hit Ranma yet?"

Akane face flustered,

"You expect me to hit him back after he hit me too?!  So what if he hit me?!  I'm GLAD he hit me!  It was about time he got over his sexist ways!  WHY IS THAT SO HARD TO UNDERSTAND?!"

"You don't have to shout Akane," Kasumi calmly replied, sweatdropping.

Akane sweatdropped too,

"Oh, yeah…gomen,"

They were all quiet for a moment after that.  Ranma looked at both Akane and Kasumi and sighed in defeat.  There was no way he can turn down any option like this…because Kasumi made it and he didn't dare to make her out of character like this again.  She was the nicest person he knew and this came as a surprise.  It just wasn't her and he knew very well that her actions surprised herself as well.  Heh…maybe it's because she's also a Tendo.  

"Ka-Kasumi-san…?"

"Yes, Ranma-kun?"

"I'll…I'll do it…"

Akane turned her head abruptly to Ranma her eyes wide in confusion.

"Do what, Ranma?" Kasumi asked in curiosity.

"I'll…"

"….."

"I…I…" Ranma stuttered.

Ranma gathered himself and looked at Kasumi straight in the eye.

"I'm renouncing Akane as my fiancée.  Fro--from now on she'll be my sister,"

Akane just looked down.  She walked to Ranma and held his hand in hers.

"Then in that case, Ranma…you'll be my brother…" Akane said resentfully.

***^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^***

**A.N.- Leaving it here again, cliffie-lovers. LOL!  Review!  Please?  Arigatou, minna-sama!! ^_^~**


	4. Daisuki, Ranma-oniichan!

****

**Compromising in Love….**

****

Chapter: 4 – Daisuki, Ranma-oniichan! By:  Chibi Akane-chan2 

**A.N – This it the 4th chapter^^.  By the way, thank you Sakurako, for giving me that kind of advice.  I did think about that actually, but these days I really have school to work around to.  So it sometimes really doesn't fit in my schedule; having my constant writer's block doesn't exactly help eitherTT;;;.  Demo, I'll try my best though, nee? ^_^~**

**          Would it be appropriate if I made Ranma Akane's older brother?  They may be the same age, but having the prospect of Ranma being a younger sibling sounds a bit off so…Ranma is the older brother^_^;;;;  'Nuff said..**

**Disclaimers:  When I earn I couple of billion dollars, I'll buy the rights^.^**

***^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^***

All three of them just stood there all the while Ranma and Akane were still grasping hands.  Suddenly, Kasumi's eyes opened wide,

            "Oh dear!  It's almost time to make lunch!  I better start now!" she hurriedly said as she ambled her way to the kitchen.

            Finally, it was only Ranma and Akane alone in the living room.  Ranma turned his head to look at Akane to see her face down…almost in regret.  He couldn't help also wonder if he even did the right thing anymore.  Ranma turned his gaze away from her and let go of her hand.

            "Well, uh, I'll be going to my room now," Ranma said uncomfortably.  

            As soon as he was going to leave the room, Akane asked quietly,

            "Do you…really want to do this…?"

            With that, Ranma turned his head around to face Akane, his eyes slightly half-closed in apprehension.  Akane still hanging her head, turned her back to him.  He didn't really know what to answer up to this point.

            "I dunno, Akane.  It's obvious that you, uh…don't…you know----er, care about each other as fiancées," Ranma slowly reasoned as his eyes slowly made it's way down to the floor.

            Akane didn't move.  Ranma sighed and turned his head again and started to walk away.  Her next question surprised him.

            "Are you sure about that, Ranma?" Akane whispered.  He stopped dead in his tracks his eyes wide as he slowly turned his head around.  He slightly gulped and thought,  

            _Masaka…_

After Ranma thought that, Akane quietly chuckled sheepishly,

            "Nah…what am I saying?  We never did, now did we?"

            For some strange reason, Ranma's shoulders felt like they were put on 100 lbs. of weight again.  Both Ranma and Akane turned around.  She closed her eyes and smiled cheerfully at him…but he could tell…he could tell…that that smile was obviously strained.  He looked down and saw her hands clenching on to her skirt tightly and a few seconds later, a tear dropping to the floor.  He started and tried to pretend that he didn't notice.

            _Oi, Akane…what am I suppose to do…?  I don't know what you want from me, ya know that?!_

All of a sudden, Akane closed her eyes and smiled wanly as she ran and glomped on him.  Ranma's eyes widened in surprise comically for he couldn't even breathe.

            _Da-dang it…this grip...ri-rivals Shampoo's!_

"A-Akane…" Ranma spluttered.

            Akane just smiled cutely and sighed.

            "A-AKANE!" Ranma said more intensely.

            "Huh?" Akane wondered as she looked up at Ranma's face.  He was turning purple and she sweatdropped, "Gomen nasai…Ranma-oniichan,"

            Ranma blinked at that as she loosened her grip on him.

            _I guess…she really wants to go through this…_

            "Oh! Uh…" Ranma felt a loss at words as he put his hand behind his head, "it's alright…I guess..." he finished off lamely.

            "Tadaima!" a voice called out from the door.

            Ranma and Akane turned around to see Nabiki come in the room holding her book bag next to her.

            "Maa…okaeri, Nabiki-chan!" Kasumi greeted cheerfully as she entered the same room again, "would you like some lunch, Nabiki-chan?"

            "Ohh yeah!  Do I ever need it now!" Nabiki enthusiastically replied in nervousness as she stretched and sat down on the floor on her seat in the table.

            "All right then, I'll be right back," the oldest Tendo sister said.

            As she left the room, Nabiki shot up from the floor and looked at Ranma and Akane.

            "You guys wanna tell me what happened after I---"

            "After you ran off?" Akane finished for her with narrow eyes looking exactly like her elder sister when she was demure.

            "E-to…yeah…" Nabiki said as she sweatdropped a little at her younger sister's impression on her expression.

            "Well," Akane said cheerfully, "this'll give you a clue.."

            Akane turned around and glomped on Ranma yet again this time knocking him on the floor bringing her along with him.

            "ACK!" Ranma yelled.

            "Daisuki, Ranma-oniichan!"

            Nabiki did the oyakusoku pozu.

            "EXCUSE ME???!!!" she yelled before she facefaulted.

            "Eh…hehehe.." Ranma nervously chuckled as he sweatdropped, "it's not what it looks like, Nabiki!  Really!  Ah, c'mon!  Ya gotta believe me!"

            Nabiki had a slight disgusted/surprised/embarrassment expression on her face as she yelled,

            "KASUMI-ONEECHAN!!!!"

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

**A.N.- Oi!  I just finished a project that took me FOREVER to do! ;;;;  Not to mention I was busy watching Rurouni Kenshin for the first time  ::sweatdrops::  R +R, minna-chan!^^;;;** __


End file.
